


One Deity

by aislingyngaio



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Poetry, lotr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lore of the One Deity, a.k.a. Gaea, and the Prophecy of Seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Deity

**Author's Note:**

> Another work inspired by [Rick's twitter](https://twitter.com/camphalfblood/status/373038047069102081) and the Lore of the One Ring from Lord of the Rings. As we young'uns say nowadays, sorry not sorry. XD

_Three pieces of furniture shall answer the call_ ,  
 _Seven gods shall provide offspring to succor_ ,  
 _Nine companions will reach the Doors_ ,  
 _One statue shall unite them all_.

 _In the Ancient Lands of the oldest gods,_  
 _One deity to stop them all, One deity to find them_ ,  
 _One deity to seize demigods and with their blood seek to awaken_  
 _In the Ancient Lands of the oldest gods._

_\- Finis -_


End file.
